Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrolyte membrane roll body.
Description of Related Art
A membrane electrode assembly (MEA) used for fuel cells has an electrolyte membrane and anode and cathode catalyst layers (hereinafter also referred to as the “electrode catalyst layers” in some contexts) joined respectively to both surfaces of the electrolyte membrane, the catalyst layers supporting a catalyst for promoting a fuel cell reaction.
Such membrane electrode assembly is manufactured by, for example, a manufacturing apparatus described in JP2013-182682 A, which proposes a technique for overlaying a catalyst layer sheet (having a catalyst layer formed on a catalyst layer supporting base) that is continuously conveyed onto a belt-shaped electrolyte membrane sheet (having an electrolyte membrane formed on an electrolyte membrane supporting base) that is continuously conveyed, and transferring the catalyst layer onto the electrolyte membrane. In this technique, the transfer of the catalyst layer onto the electrolyte membrane and the subsequent peeling of the supporting bases (the electrolyte membrane supporting base and the catalyst layer supporting base) are performed sequentially.
In the manufacturing apparatus for membrane electrode assemblies described in JP2013-182682 A, a roll core of a roll (hereinafter also referred to as the “electrolyte membrane roll body” in some contexts), which has been formed by rolling up the electrolyte membrane, is directly connected to the electrolyte membrane and the electrolyte membrane supporting base. Due to the direct connection between the roll core of the roll and the electrolyte membrane, the catalyst layers (an anode-side catalyst layer and a cathode-side catalyst layer) cannot be sequentially transferred onto all of the electrolyte membrane that is unrolled from the roll. As a result, it is possible that some portion that cannot be used as a product may be disadvantageously produced.
During an attempt to solve this problem, the inventors of the present invention have discovered, instead of directly bringing the electrolyte membrane into contact with the roll core of the roll, the use of a lead film connected to the roll core of the roll and the rolling-up of the electrolyte membrane and the electrolyte membrane supporting base that are bonded to the lead film.
However, another problem still remained. Specifically, if the lead film connected to the roll core of the roll is formed from one layer, during the peeling of the electrolyte membrane supporting base connected to the lead film, it cannot be peeled at a connecting portion between the electrolyte membrane supporting base and the lead film, and the product cannot be conveyed any further from that point. Thus, it may not be possible to effectively use the electrolyte membrane that is left within equipment (within the manufacturing apparatus).